Changes
by Ketch200
Summary: Its my first. Pure Logan and Marie fluff.
1. Default Chapter

Sorry to the great people who reviewed me before, but when I re-read the story. I realized that in my haste to get any one of my stories out there. I had left a lot of little, annoying spelling mistakes. Like grow for growl and when you are talking about longan, you don't want grow and growl mixed up. It sounds just a little bit kinky.  
  
  
  
  
  
Alone in the mansions kitchen, Logan was steadily going through a bottle of bourbon and thinking of leaving. Leaving the only place he had ever called home, because he could not stand it a second longer. She touched him all the god dammed time and he did not think that his control would hold out much longer. At first when she was younger, it was soothing. Nothing calmed him like the scent and touch of Marie. But early in their relationship he seemed to develop a lack of interest in other women. They smelt wrong. They talked too much or to little. They annoyed him when they tried to come on to him or they bored him. But not Marie, she was always fascinating. He realized that she was a beautiful woman. But besides absently noting her beauty, he had felt no need to bed her or any one else. He made dame sure no one knew that though, especially Scouter. No need to completely lose all the fun in life.  
  
He had been in and out of the school for the past four years. Chasing his past and facing some of his demons. He was never going to find out much more about where he came from, or what the weapon X people did to him. No trace of them or his past seemed to exist and after eighteen years of searching, he let go. Joined the team for real and tried to make a life for himself. It did help that he got to beat the shit out of other Mutants occasionally. It was a perk that came with the job and almost as good as a good cage fight.  
  
It had been about a year since he had come back for good. And Marie seemed to have changed. He could not put his finger on exactly what had changed about her. It was just there, teasing his senses. Every touch now seemed to set him off. Still no other woman attracted him, but suddenly she did. Everything she did excited him. The way she ate, sat, walked, talked, smelt, everything. And after a few years of celibacy it was not helping that she did not seem to be aware of this. It was dammed inconvenient. It made a man re think his tight jeans wardrobe.  
  
Logan had realized that things were getting completely out of hand when he would wake up sweating, his heart beating a hundred miles an hour. Not because of a nightmare, but because of a particularly vivid Marie dream. Lots of pale smooth skin, open arms and heat. More then a few nights were spent in the private kitchen in the mansion. With coffee or bourbon, whatever worked to keep him from going to her and finding out if these dreams could come true.  
  
And still she persisted in touching him. She would link her arm with his when they walked. Leaning into his body, so her full breast brushed his arm with every step they took. She would snuggle up to him while watching Hocky or a movie. She would even fall asleep with her head resting on his lap. He was always unable to move in these situations. Unable to do anything to stop it, and with no real interest in loosing her precious touch. He would sit through the hell of all the little sleepy movements she made when she napped. And hope that she never noticed the rather pronounced affect she was having on him. He was still the only one she touched so freely. She never held back from his hugs, she did not flinch away from his hand when he smoothed her hair from her face. Instead she would look at him with her beautiful big eyes, with total trust. And he would be dammed if he did anything to loose that.  
  
Today's episode had almost killed him. Determined to learn how to ride a bike she had begged him to teach her. He had only given in when she had threatened to go to Scott. No way was that dick cozening up to Marie on a bike. He knew he was in trouble the minuet she had stepped into the garage. Dressed in leather pants, jacket and gloves. She was perfectly dressed to ride a bike safely. It was just that he knew those tight fitting pants would probably take a staring role in a Marie dream that night.  
  
The lesson was going well, Marie was a fast learner when she was interested. And she really wanted to know how to ride a bike. A lot she already knew. So he mainly answered her questions about the bike, how it worked, fuel costs and a few tips on road safety. The trouble came when they got to the practice part and he swung his leg behind her on the bike. He had never sat behind anyone on a bike before, it was new and with Marie very dangerous. His thighs were on the outside of hers, his hands on her hips. Her breathing was a little heavy, but he took that as excitement. She started the bike and the gently road around for the longest half hour of Logan's life. She kept wiggling in front of him. When they went around corners she rubbed up against him and it was all he could do to keep his hands firmly on her hips and away from danger  
  
He stoped the lesson abruptly, he had to get away from her. Her eyes looked confused and a little hurt, but he knew if he stayed with her he would do something that he would regret. Which is why hours later, he was sitting alone in the private kitchen. A bottle of bourbon at one elbow and a cigar in his other hand. He had not even bothered going to bed. He knew the dreams that waited in the darkness would not help the situation. His mind was already having a hard time staying away from the whole Marie in leather pants issue. No reason to add to it.  
  
His acute hearing heard someone coming down the stairs, before he smelt her. Marie. He put out the cigar and stayed as still as possible in the darkness. She wondered into the kitchen, not bothering to switch on the light. Opening the freezer, she was illuminated. She was wearing one of those long, stretchy nightgowns. It was white, covered her arms to her wrists and went all the way down to her ankles. He was sure on a hanger it looked perfectly innocent. But on Marie, it showed every forbidden curve. His fingers itched with need to touch her. She grabbed a spoon from a near by draw and turned facing him, leaning her back against the bench she took a scoop of the ice cream and made a little noise of satisfaction. A little sigh, that's what undid him.  
  
Silently he gracefully got up from his chair. His drink forgotten for something far more satisfying. Stalking towards her, she started when he suddenly appeared before her out of the shadows.  
  
"Muh God Logan you scared me." The smile that lit her face soon disappeared as she stared into his shadowed face. Finding his eyes her breath caught. He had no idea what was revealed there, but if it showed her just a little bit of what he was feeling. He understood her fear. She held her second bite of ice-cream frozen between them. He lent his head down, his hair just brushing her breasts and sucked the ice cream from the spoon in one smooth motion. He knew that right now, she tasted of dark chocolate ice cream. One of his favourites. He just might have been able to walk away in that moment, he knew that he was frightening her, but it was then that the smell of her arousal rolled over him and he gave up the fight. His hands went to the back pocket of his jeans and pulled out a pair of fine leather gloves. He never seemed without gloves these days. Every day he put them in his jean pocket, just in case he got an opportunity to touch her. Her eyes were huge as they watched him pull the gloves on. It was the next item that he drew out of his front pocket that drew a gasp. It was a half a meter of shear transparent material. He had also been carrying this around with him ever since a particularly exotic Marie dream. The Lady's at the milliners shop had been somewhat surprised to see a man like him looking at material, but he had eventully fond a cloth, soft and silky enough to re-enact his dream. He had a whole roll of it stashed in his room.  
  
Cupping her face with his hands, with the material covering the lower part of her face. He leaned down and brushed his lips to hers. Upon that first brush, she dropped the ice cream. It made a strange sound as it hit the floor, but neither of them payed any attention. Her hands were without gloves so she griped onto the corner of the bench as he leaned in for a deeper kiss, this time running his tongue across her lips, dampening the fabric. Before settling in for one long warm kiss. She made a little whimpering sound, and Logan purred in response. She opened her mouth and tentivly licked his lower lip, Logan made a savage little growl of approval and joined her in her explorations. Nothing had ever felt this good, he was halfway gone and he was just kissing her. He needed to get closer to her like he needed his next breath. He was trying to think coherently of some way of getting his hands free, but still being able to kiss her. When he heard the sound of feet coming down the stairs. He broke the kiss, leaning his forehead on hers, protected by her hair. Panting, his eyes stared into hers. Something passed between them, they both new this was not finished. But he did not want to answer anyone's questions right now. Not when this was so new and raw. Stepping back from her, breathing heavily. He touched her cheek softly and her eyes drifted closed. When she opened them he was gone.  
  
To be continued……….. 


	2. Changes 2

It was the five forty six in the morning and Marie was sitting on her bed. Her head was resting on her knees and her arms were wrapped around her legs. She had been that way for about two hours and she really didn't feel tired. When the man you have been in love with forever, suddenly kisses the living daylights out of you. You just can't sleep.  
  
Trying to put the events of the past few hours in order she went over the facts again. Logan had kissed her. It had been hot, wet and powerful enough to knock anyone's socks off. He'd kissed her in the kitchen, he had tasted like chocolate. She had been wearing one of her most unappealing nightgowns. It was frayed and had a big unidentifiable stain down her stomach. In all of her dreams about that moment she had always looked amazing and the kiss was, well frankly never that good. However Jubilee could not last one night without a glass of water and Logan had stopped. Trying to keep it together to clean up the ice cream and listen to Jubilee's theories about late night clumsiness, had been almost too much to take. Eventually, Jubilee had her water and Marie managed to make it to her room. And that's where she had been, mulling over the facts.  
  
Logan carried fabric around with him, in his front pocket. Just how long had he been thinking about this? As long as she had? Was it possible that he could feel the same way about her that she felt about him?  
  
Slowly, a really crazy smile stole across her face. She tried to suppress it. She knew that she could have misread the situation. He could have thought she was Jean. Just a fair bit shorter, rounder and a brunette. He could have been possessed by some strange kissing mutant. In this house, weirder things had happened.  
  
But God, the look in his eyes when he broke that kiss. A shiver ran down her spine as she closed her eyes and called back the image of his face at that moment. He had really. REALLY, wanted her. Right then, in that instant. Just her, only her, just like in her dreams.  
  
She had always had a feelings for him. When he came back that last and final time, she thought she had gotten over the whole crush on Logan episode. But watching him, make a life for himself in the mansion. The way he worked with the kids, the friendships he was making. His courage had made the crush deepened into Love.  
  
She had done everything she could to get him to notice her as a woman. She brought a new wardrobe. Every piece of clothing was in a colour or a material she loved and designed to make her appear very touchable. Wine red velvet tops, suede jackets and leather became her everyday apparel. Satins and silks pleased her as much as she hoped it would please him, but he touched her no more and no less then he had before. So frustrated, she had tried a different tactic. Touch. She knew from his memoies that had not been touched in a gentle way much in his life. So she touched him. As much as she possibly could and still pretend she was just his friend. Still he did not respond to her and she had too much pride to throw her self at him. So she gave up. She would never have Logan as her lover, so she resigned herself to just being his friend.  
  
In and effort to get over him she had even tried dating other men. She knew she was pretty and there were some guys who liked the idea of untouchable skin. It added that little bit of danger to the mix and apparently made her all the more attractive. Even though she had fun with them. There was always something lacking. She never felt the stirring she felt when she was around Logan. The funny fluttering in the pit of her stomach she felt whenever he looked at her, touched her or stood within two meters of her.  
  
So her boyfriends always ended up becoming just friends. She had never even really kissed any of them anyway. Everyone always assumed it was her skin. That she could never get over the threat it represented and she let them believe that. Better that then have them know about her unrequited love for a man who thought of her as anything but his love interest.  
  
But then with one kiss, one look, he changed everything. Maybe there could be something between them. He obviously felt more for her then she had ever suspected and there was no way in this universe that she was going to let this chance go by. She knew just what she had to do.  
  
Suddenly enerjized she jumped from the bed and ran into her bathroom. When she emerged there was not a square inch of her body that had not been cleaned and pampered. Dragging just about every item of clothing out of her closets she sorted through each piece, looking for the perfect outfit. When she had finished assembling her battle outfit she finally turned and looked at herself in the mirror. Her hair shone in the early morning light, her eyes sparkled. The smile on her face added a glow to her skin that had never been there before. Her top had a deep V-neck showing a generous amount of creamy white cleavage. The top was a deep forest green paired with a figure hugging black velvet skirt that fell in graceful lines to her ankles. Black boots, three quarter length black leather gloves and a back velvet chocker finished the outfit. She even wore her favourite lacy green underwear.  
  
She left nothing to chance. This time when she faced Logan it was going to be a whole new ball game. This time she knew he was interested and just in case he was going to try and be stupid and fight it. She was armed. Ready to face the day, she gave herself on final check in the mirror before heading out. Time to find her Wolverine, time to find out if this sudden change was here to stay……  
  
TBC 


	3. Changes 3

Logan sat quietly in the mansions mess hall. Being a man who had lived without a routine for so long, it was surprising how much he like having one. Today he was using his habits to centre himself. Despite no sleep, he had performed his morning exercises, bathed and come down to breakfast. The familiarity was helping his mind deal with the rather unsettling events of the previous night. He had kissed Marie and Marie had kissed him back. Enthusiastically.  
  
It had been the response of his dreams, but not something he expected to feel in reality. And he felt a little shell-shocked. Any thoughts of running escaped his mind as the possibility of actually being with Marie took hold  
  
She was different then any woman he had pursued before. He knew her so well, she knew him so well. Marie was basically his best friend. The passion was a new thing and it only added to her appeal. She was beautiful. Not classically beautiful like Jean, but lovely. Her eyes and her smile were captivating. He loved her hair, her skin and her scent. It was soothing and arousing at the same time. A particular combination, that he had only ever experienced with Marie.  
  
Now he sat and waited. She usually had breakfast with him, every morning at seven. If she showed, it could mean the beginning of something. He felt nervous, a lot of his future happiness was riding on this one breakfast date. He would leave if she did not want him. After the kiss she had to know how he felt about her and he could not stand just being her friend after that.  
  
His thoughts were keeping him so occupied that he did not notice her approach. When she was standing opposite him across the table, he caught sight of her and looked up. He swallowed when his eyes meet her. The uncertainty and excitement that he was feeling was mirrored there  
  
"Anyone sitting here, sugar?" She gave him a wobbly smile.  
  
"No, I was saving it for you, Darlin." Marie sat down opposite him and Logan eyed her plate with amusement. It was pilled high with just about everything that was on the menu.  
  
"Hungry?"  
  
"Mmm Hmm. Suddenly I have this amazing apatite. I always eat this way when I feel happy." Logan's amused grin, slowly spread to a fully fledged smile. So rare that it took Maries breath away. They stared at each other, smiling and unable to believe that this could be happening for them. Picking up her fork, Marie took a big bite of her meal. Logan just watched. Trying to dampen his impulse and drag her into his arms. He started concentrating on her outfit. She looked good. In fact she looked like sin on legs. He wondered if she had dressed with him in mind, but that was not helping him to keep his hands to himself. So he tried to think of something else to say to her.  
  
"It's a nice day out" Marie looked outside of the halls windows and noticed the beautiful fall day.  
  
"Gorgeous"  
  
"No Darlin, I think that description belongs to you." Marie put her fork down and tried in vain to stop her blush. Logan gentle smile turned playful.  
  
"You know with a good jacket, you could go ridding in that outfit. We could always continue your lessons." Maries quick intake of breath and sudden change in scent made Logan realize that she had taken "lessons" somewhere he did not intend. Try as he might he could not stop the corners of his lips kicking up or the throaty chuckle. Marie looked into his knowing eyes and did what Logan thought was impossible. She blushed harder.  
  
"Id like that" A sexy little grin answered his and it was Logan's turn to take a sharp intake of breath. Lord, this girl would be the death of him. In silence they both finished their meals. Constantly catching each others eyes and trying to suppress their grown excitement. The last bite eaten, they rouse as one and headed for the door. Logan placed his hand on the small of her back as they exited the hall and Maries smile at this public show of affection was nothing short of dazzling.  
  
At the teachers table as small group of people smiled at each other. Not missing a thing of this mornings excitement. Scott was the first to laugh.  
  
"I told you he would not last another six months." Jean playfully thwacked his shoulder.  
  
"Well I for one, am glad they finally got it together. I mean the professor and I had started thinking we were going to have to trap them in an elevator or something." Storm eyed Jean speculatively.  
  
"You think that that would have worked?"  
  
"Oh come on. Logan trapped with Rouge for a few hours. Alone in an elevator. It would drive him crazy. They would have come out a couple or Logan would have been a basket case"  
  
"Yes honey, but Logan would have killed you if he had ever found out."  
  
"Oh shut up, your only so cocky because you won the pool."  
  
"Yes I did and just to show you what a great guy I am. Ill shout you two lovely lady's to diner with it. Besides, it might be best if we all find things to do away from the teachers rooms for the next few nights." Laughing, the trio left the table. Pleased that two friends had finally found each other. Scott for one was delighted If Logan began having regular sex soon, at least he would not be replacing the Danger room equipment quite so often. A frustrated Wolverine had to let off that tension somewhere. 


End file.
